Segredos de Mágico
by July-chan
Summary: Mágicos jamais contam os segredos por trás de seus truques. Garantem que não há nada mais do que puro talento! .OneShot.


**Retratação:** Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence, seus direitos ficam reservados para seus idealizadores e produtores.

**

* * *

**

oO Segredos de Mágico Oo

* * *

Três pessoas encontravam-se abaixo de uma árvore, de copa frondosa e recurvada.

- Mas... de onde você tirou essa moeda?

- Desista, você nunca vai descobrir.

- Bahh, Roy, o que custa nos contar? - Riza revistava a manga do tenente coronel.

- Os mágicos jamais contam seus truques. - ergueu a cabeça em sinal de vitória.

- Aposto que você anda roubando o dinheiro do quartel pra suprir suas gracinhas.

Roy engasgou-se ao ouvir a acusação que a loira fazia.

Al apenas arregalou os olhos, pigarreando enquanto dava um pequeno cutucão na jovem.

- Ai, não faça isso. - empurrou o 'homem lata'.

- Eu sou um anjo. - piscou um olho para Al que baixou a cabeça rindo.

A jovem de cabelos dourados apenas revirou os olhos.

- Oh sim, é o anjo mais pervertido que eu já conheci.

- Riza. - Alphonse chamou sua atenção.

- O quê? Ele fica flertando aí com qualquer rabo de saia. Ele parece um demônio da perversão.

Roy passou as mãos pelo cabelo e depois tirou do bolso um baralho.

- O que é isso?

- Um elefante.

Riza estreitou os olhos na direção de Roy, que fingiu não ver nada.

- Vou fazer mais mágica pra vocês. - embaralhou habilmente as cartas sob o olhar atento dos dois companheiros.

- Oh, depois se diz um anjo, tem intimidade com a jogatina heim Roy? Mulheres, jogos, bebida. Decepção! - meneou a cabeça.

Al suspirou cansado, Riza era ciumenta demais e orgulhosa também, quando iria admitir que amava o companheiro?

- Não me atrapalhe Riza. Al, escolha uma carta.

- Hm.

- Olhe a bem.

- Hm.

- Riza, olhe a você também.

- Tá.

- Decorou que carta é?

- Anda logo.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Agora, eu vou colocá-la aqui no meio desse baralho. Pode embaralhar o quanto quiserem.

Entregou o baralho para a jovem, que embaralhou com um pouco de dificuldade, entregando logo após a Al que deixou as cartas caírem ao chão.

- Ahh, gomen, não fiz por mal. Perdoem-me. - implorava o grande menino.

- Acalmem-se, melhor assim que as cartas ficam mais embaralhadas. Pronto?

- Pronto. - Al devolveu o monte de cartas a Roy.

O homem foi passando carta a carta, analisando bem todas, até que, parou em uma em especial, mostrando aos dois amigos.

- Noooossaaaa! Ele acertou. - o garoto se admirou.

- Roy, eu exijo que você me conte como faz isso. - disse batendo com os pés no chão.

- Ahh, minha cara Riza, isso é o mais puro talento.

Um barulho foi ouvido e os dois jovens olharam pra cima, apenas Roy continuou em sua posição inicial, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- Ouviu alguma coisa?

- De jeito algum, deve ser apenas o vento.

Al olhou em volta, vendo o ar parado do local.

- Não está ventando. - outro barulho ecoou e mais uma vez os outros dois levantaram a cabeça.

- Um gatinho indefeso deve estar lá em cima, eu vou pegar.

- Nããoo! - Roy tentou segurar Al pelo braço.

Surpresa, Riza e Al olharam assustados para o moreno.

Mais um barulho pode ser ouvido e dessa vez muito mais forte, fazendo os três olharem pra cima.

Junto com um sonoro grito de socorro, um jovem, de cabelos loiros cair sobre ambos, tendo sua queda amortecida.

- Edward?

- Ahh, oi Riza. - sorriu sem graça coçando a cabeça.

Riza virou o rosto para Roy, que no momento tirava o pé do menino de seu rosto.

- A moeda que apareceu. Foi o baixinho quem jogou?

Roy negou veemente com a cabeça.

- Quem você chamou de tão pequeno, mas tão pequeno que pra ver precisa de uma lupa? - esbravejou o mais velho dos irmãos Elric, sendo segurado por Al.

- One-san!

- Foi ele quem te disse a carta que Al escolheu? - Uma veia já saltava da testa de Riza.

Roy mais uma vez negou.

- Fui sim, por quê? - perguntou ainda alterado. - Me solta Al.

- Arrghhh, eu te pego seu mentirosooo!!! - Riza saiu correndo atrás do tenente coronel, que fugia em círculos.

Ed limpou uma poeira invisível da roupa, jogando-se sentado ao lado do irmão, que observava Riza correndo atrás do falso mágico.

- Usa um dos seus truques pra escapar agora seu mentiroso. - gritava ainda correndo.

- Ahhh, socorroooo!!!

Os irmãos Elric riram, aqueles dois pareciam duas crianças brincando.

- Sabe Ed, eu nem me lembro mais a última vez que brincamos de pega-pega.

- Faz um tempão.

- Ed?

- Hm?

- Tá com você. - Al o empurrou e saiu correndo.

Quando percebeu a brincadeira, Ed saiu correndo atrás do irmão, divertindo-se como nunca pensou que poderia fazer novamente.

* * *

Vivaaa... saiu mais uma fic...  
Ficou meio bobinha, mas... tem meus queridos personagens de FMA. xD  
Eu nem acabei de ver FMA #se esconde# Sr. Tempo é mal sabem? uú  
Mas mesmo sem ver tudo, já me apaixonei por esses 4... xD  
Se cometi algum erro quanto a personalidade de alguém me perdoem han?!  
Resposta ao Tema 98 - Truques do Desafio Miss Sunshine, do site FFSol e do fórum UMDB

Espero que gostem. Reviews são bem vindas.  
Bjks  
Tubarifá Tubarifori!


End file.
